Blood Secrets
by Riki Nightgale
Summary: What would you do if your blood was the key to your survival... or death? Amy just wanted to be Bella's pillar of support when they moved to Forks but what she got was unravelling secrets and surprises.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Okay, quick disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Stephanie Meyers does) or ever been to Forks. But I do own Amy and this story. This will be sort of AU, meaning canon parings will vary and Vampires don't sparkle in this one, I think its a little ridiculous and sounds like they were farted on by unicorns or puked on, I can never remember which is which. And I'm sorry for any mistakes and will love any suggestions but for now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Travelling doesn't sit well with me, I get motion sickness on most transportation vehicles, and I hated being so far away from home. It made me queasy and uncomfortable, but what could I say? I was territorial. So why was I on the plane heading for Forks, Washington which was four states away from home?

I glanced over at Bella who smiled briefly, weakly after catching my stare. I took her cold hand in mine and smiled brightly, acting cheerful for her sake. I was adopted into her family when my parents went missing, I came home from school one day and instead of my parents, Bella's mother, Renee was there. Granted I was confused and worried when she smiled at me with tears in her eyes while telling me I was staying with her for awhile. That was four years ago. They were my family now and I was going to take care of them for taking care of me.

* * *

Stepping off that plane and meeting Bella's dad, Charlie, was fairly awkward- seeing as how it was our first meeting ever and I was covered in vomit. The poor kid next to me in the window seat decide to announce his nausea by showing me, up close and personal. Of course it was shocking and rather disgusting, but seeing the look of pure shame and embarrassment the boy gave me as he stammered an apologize was enough for me to just brush it off with a smile. Luckily he had a small lunch and we had just landed, making it a lot easier to do. Everyone was rather understanding of the fact that I wanted off as soon as possible and made room for us. Bella carried both our bags and followed behind me, stifling a laugh.

After very quick introductions, in which Bella, and later Charlie who overcame his shock quickly, were desperately holding in their laughter, I ran to the bathroom to change into clean clothes. I was lucky enough that most of it went on my clothes and none of it touched my skin. It was bad enough to get puked on but to have it touch your skin was just wrong. I took off my ruined dress carefully, not wanting any of it on me and as I stood in my underwear I realized I forgot to bring some new clothes. Panicking, I searched for my phone before remembering I had also left that behind. As I contemplated on shouting for help, a knock brought my attention to the door.

"Miss Amy? Are you in there?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied, confused. I leaned against the door, unlocking it to see an older woman with a nice, homely face holding a bundle of clothes. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, dear," She replied. "I was asked to give you these."

She handed me the clothes, a soft pink summer one piece with red and yellow ruffles and a white, bell sleeved jacket. She handed me a plastic bag as well to put my ruined dress in with a small laugh. I thanked her, laughing at my misfortune too. Honestly, I didn't even like that dress anyways.

I found Bella and Charlie in the Starbucks next to the bathroom, having a friendly yet slightly awkward chat while waiting for their order. I knew that Bella felt a little uncomfortable with Charlie considering they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She smiled and waved, then turned to grab her order. She handed me a muffin and hot chocolate as soon as she reached me.

"I got the hot coco at McDonald's," She winked. "Thought you might want it after everything."

"Carmel?" I asked, smirking.

"Would you drink it any other way?" She replied, rolling her eyes.

I laughed, taking a sip. "This is why I love you."

We consumed our order while heading for Charlie's car, which turned out to be a patrol car. Not at all embarrassing for two teenagers to be at the airport being herded into a police car. Though the stares and awkward smiles we got when we met eyes with bystanders were lovely, I can't say that I remember the following car ride. As soon as I relaxed into the back seat with Bella and Charlie conversing upfront, I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2: The first night

I woke up in a bed, alone. It was dark out so I guessed I had stayed comatose for a good remainder of the afternoon. I got out of the bed and into the dark room, fumbling and tripping over who knows what. I finally managed to reach the door and awkwardly molested the area I thought the knob should be. I must have made a lot of noise since someone came up to check on me. The thought was nice and I was grateful... but it's a little hard to express the gratitude when they slammed the door in my face. I grunted in pain as the person responsible gasped in surprise.

"Amy! What happened?!" Bella asked, genuinely concerned for my well being.

"Door!" I grunted "Face!"

"Oh, sorry." She chuckled nervously and took my face into her hands, cooing. "I don't think your nose is broken. No blood or crookedness!"

I merely shook my head to clear myself of the pain and the shocked tears. I smiled weakly at her and gave an equally shaky laugh. I nodded, not trusting myself to reply without my voice cracking. Another thing I cant handle well besides traveling, pain. She smiled and started to lead me away from the room I presumed is ours and down the stairs to the kitchen where Charlie stood by the sink with coffee in hand. He smiled at me and I offered a little wave in response. Bella took me by the arm and pressed up against my side.

"Charlie, this is Amy." She pulled me in closer. "My sister."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." I extended my free arm toward him in a friendly manner and blushed when he chuckled at Bella's obvious show of affection towards me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were introducing your boyfriend to me." He took my hand and gave a firm shake. "Well in this case- girlfriend."

She blushed, shifting away from me and crossing her arms in a pout as Charlie laughed loudly, making me let out a couple soft chuckles at her expense. Her face twisted slightly in a frown and I laughed along with Charlie this time.

_Next day_

After having dinner and making chitchat I came to know Charlie a little better and the awkwardness between him and Bella seemed to fade a little as we all joked and ate. Since Bella was the only one who could cook and Charlie didn't want her to "overwork" herself, we had ordered pizza and Chinese. Pizza for Charlie and me, Chinese for Bella. She made an excuse on how it's less greasy and more healthy but looking at the shine of her food compared to ours made the excuse ridiculous. Though the shine could have been due to the sauce but I won't dwell on it.

"So, what are you girls doing tomorrow?" Charlie had asked.

"I was thinking of decorating our rooms and finish unpacking." Bella had answered.

Charlie nodded and they both turned to me. I had been too busy attempting to eat my outrageously cheesy pizza without making too much of a mess, in so much that I had no idea why they were suddenly watching me eat. Had they heard the strange noise that escaped me when the cheese had suddenly decided to be a pro swan diver or seen the face I had made when I had seen the unexpected dive? Either way, the attention left me staring back with my infamous deer-in-headlights face. Charlie's eyes widened too, his face twisting in slight concern and panic, the usual reaction to my deer face. Bella merely rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Ams?" She asked, clearing my confusion.

"MmAh" I quickly shallowed, "I was thinking about going around to get used to the town."

"In which you mean that you're planing on checking out the library and sweets shop." She teased.

"Yup!" I laughed, as she rolled her eyes again, smiling lightly. Charlie watched the exchange with a small smile as well.

I smiled as I remembered how pleasant dinner had been last night. Charlie was a nice guy, awkward and not really the "outgoing" type but pleasant to be around. I was never one for much conversation anyways so it was nice that he wasn't the type to pry and stick his nose in other's business. I slid my tennis shoes on and grabbed a random jacket from the boxes. I bounced down the stairs and grabbed some left over pizza to heat before looking for my keys. Renee had my car driven here so we would have something to drive, not knowing that Charlie had bought us a truck. But that was fine since now we have back up. I found them just as the pizza were done.

"I'm heading out now! You coming, Bells?" I yelled upstairs.

"I'm still unpacking!" She yelled back, a hint of playful annoyance in her voice.

I cringed a little, she was unpacking my things as well as decorating my room. She was the one who wanted to do it, she never liked how plain and simple my room was. I had no interest in decorating my room so I was content in having blank walls and a bed in the corner. If it wasn't for Bella and Renee that would have been all I had but she was kind enough to include a beanbag and a colorful rug for the wooden floor. She was now putting up posters of my favorite movies/books and white boards for me to doodle on.

"I love you!" I shout to try to quail the guilt building in my gut.

"As you should!" She calls back.

I chuckled as I grabbed my pizza and opened the door, only to be met with an onslaught of the crisp autumn wind in my face.

I had been driving around mindlessly, eating my quickly cooling pizza and being overly bored. There wasn't much here and I had yet to find a store that sold sweets, though that may have to do with how I had manged to get myself lost in the surrounding forest. After a while of driving, I finally found a building that both put my growing anxiety and boredom to rest. A library! I quickly drive into the parking lot but there weren't any open spots in the small, humble area. I quickly parked on the other side of the road, no one would mind right? I ran across the street in my excitement but was heart broken when I read the big fat CLOSED sign. Considering the fact that I couldn't find any parking this was BS. I reached for the handle before seeing the little memo at the end, that read:

**_Closed for general public as the interior is being remodeled. Thank you for your understanding._**

I whimpered a little, I was looking forward to new books and checking out their collection. I stepped backwards and quickly turned away, head hung and shoulders slumped. Some may call me dramatic for getting upset because of a closed library but to me it was the equivalent of going to buy that one thing you saved every penny and slaved for the past month over only to find that it's sold out. Yes, that's how much of a life I don't have.

I made the way back to my car as though I were walking away from a bad break-up. Which I admit was being a little dramatic, just a little. I was in the middle of the road when dizziness decided to punch me in the face, most likely telling me to stop being a drama queen over a bunch of books. Which might have been the reason why I didn't see the Jeep, I merely felt the impact and the thud my body made when I connected with the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

_ Birds were chirping in the trees, I could see glimpses of the little blue, red, and brown singers hiding in the protection of the branches high above me. A slight breeze rustled the leaves, letting me see the birds chirping and playing within. I smiled, snuggling back into the warmth that surrounded me. I watched, memorized by the leaves dancing with color by the light fluttering past them as arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer, letting me feel the slender muscles and broadness of their chest. We sat in silence on the overgrown roots of the old trees, watching the wind and soaking in the tranquillity of the moment. I felt him nuzzled my head before not so subtly breathing in my scent. Laughter bubbled in my throat before tumbling out past my lips._

_"What are you doing?" I laughed._

_"You smell so nice" The man replied._

_"I use the same things you use." I said, a smile playing on my lips._

_"And yet you smell better." He took another long whiff, playfully. "Much better."_

_I merely laughed again, turned, and kissed him._

* * *

I bolted upright, tears prickling painfully at my eyes and gasping for breath. I thought I was over this already. About three months into my life with the Swans, I started having dreams where I was back in the late eighteen hundreds, living life simply and happily. These dreams were vivid and clear while I was dreaming and would become vague and soon forgotten when I woke up. The dreams itself were peaceful, lovely even, yet the rest of my day would be ruined and I would be mopey, nothing would cheer me up. And it was all because of those dreams, that boy, that I would wake up crying with no idea why. Once, my depression had gotten so bad that, I had worried Renee so much that she seriously considered making me see a therapist or a doctor. After that I did my best to get over it as to not trouble her and the dreams had faded away. I hadn't had a dream like that since last year, why was I having one again? I took a deep breath to calm myself before I reached up to brush my tears away. Only to feel intense pain from my right shoulder and gasp loudly in pain. It wasn't till I felt a cold hand gently place itself on the opposite shoulder that I realized someone was at my side.

"Amy, are you alright?"

My vision was blurred from the tears but judging how dark it was in the room I didn't think it mattered anyways. The only light was the few slivers seeping through the curtains and the aroma candle, sweet peas with a hint of vanilla, beside me. My ears were ringing yet felt like they were blocked up and my head was throbbing, making it hard to hear as well. Though due to how deep it sounded I could tell it was a man. I remembered the plane ride to Forks and dinner, as well as being hit by a car in front of the library due to being melodramatic. I deducted it was Charlie asking, considering I didn't know anyone else here. I just hoped that Bella didn't know about this yet.

"Charlie? What happened?" I was a little surprised at how soft and raspy my voice was.

"..." Apparently Charlie was as well.

I glanced up at the blurred figure of a man in confusion. "Charlie?"

"Its Carlise, remember me?" My hearing had improved to the point that I realized it was in fact, not Charlie.

Fear gripped me as a rushing wave of ice flooded my systems, clearing my sight and hearing quickly with a sudden shot of adrenaline. I didn't know anyone named Carlise. Nor did I know anyone else in Forks as I had arrived yesterday.

"... C-carlise?" I repeated, fear only making my voice crack and me more vulnerable.

"Yes, Carlisle, remember?"

I slowly took in his appearance as best I could, fear still gripping my heart. Soft gold for hair, pale white skin, and orbs of mixed gold for eyes. He was beautiful, the kind of person you imagine for a Greek god. Though his beauty didn't matter much to me as my eyes darted around the room, taking in every and anything I could, looking for any danger and escape. Speaking of which I was in a soft, warm bed with a small stool that he sat on.

"...I'm sorry, I can't remember... Have we met before?" I decided to be honest. From the faint traces of a smile I saw on his face, I didn't think I was in any danger. The fear was already starting to fade, leaving me more weary than startled.

"Oh..." he said, the smile dropping, obviously disappointed.

I could only look away in response. What was I to say to someone who was hurt by me forgetting them? I realized by the bars on the bed and the faint smell of medicine and cleaning products that I was in a hospital room. Was I hurt badly enough to be placed in the hospital? Or were they just making sure I was okay? I heard the sharp scraping of metal as he moved to the door. He turned the light to a dim glow, bright to see but not blinding. I could now see that I was in a small, private hospital room with only the bed and a tv in front of it. The walls were a light cream color tinted brown, or it could have been the light. A window to my right, barely big enough to fully see outside and a door, the only possible exit to my left, blocked by Carlisle. I noticed with a shock that I was hooked up to a monitor which made no sound and an IV.

"I realize how confused you are." He chuckled softly, "It can be quite shocking to wake up in an unfamiliar place. But we'll be able to release you soon enough. It seems like you got off with a few bad bruises and a dislocated shoulder, a miracle by it's own right, nothing broken."

I sighed in relief, what was I going to do had I broken something on my (officially) first day of Forks?

"Thank you so much for everything." I fiddled with the sheets and realized that I was in a hospital gown. "Though the clothes may have been a bit much."

I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks when he chuckled softly. He suddenly grimaced as he turned away.

"I'm afraid that your clothes are... no longer suitable to wear. You hit your head, which caused bleeding and it has stained them." He walked over to the door, beckoning someone in. "It was actually my daughter, Rose who hit you."

A girl with the same overwhelming beauty as the doctor strutted in. Her blond locks dramatically blew backwards with how fast she was approaching my side. She looked me over with a cold eye and what seemed like guilt lined her figures. She quickly turned away to look at the candle before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you and I was going too fast."

Her voice was beautiful, smooth and pretty, yet there was a slight cracking, as though she had been crying. Carlise was quick to lecture her about manners and being prideful when she was to blame. The sight brought the image of a little child sulkily being defiant to her father and I couldn't stop the giggle. The girl snapped toward me again, her golden orbs piercing with intense anger.

"What are you laughing at!?"

This of course, only made it harder to stop the giggles. The glare sharped and she growled as Carlise hid a smile behind a pale hand.

"You're just so cute!" I giggled, holding my sides as they bubbled up my throat.


End file.
